doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Way From the Country of the Future
|-|1979 version= All the Way From the Country of the Future is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Nobita is shocked when a blue robot cat hops out of his desk along with a boy called Sewashi. They explain that they are from the future and have come to save Nobita from a horrible fate. Nobita refuses to believe them at first, but then some future predictions the robot cat makes comes true and Nobita is amazed. Sewashi explains that the robot cat is Doraemon and he will stay with Nobita from now on to make sure he has a better life. Nobita is delighted that he now has a robot cat best friend. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Sewashi Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Jaiko Gouda *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Time machine *Take-copter Trivia *This episode was remade in the 2005 anime. *In Bengali this episode is called Eshechhi Dur Bhobishothyer Desh Theke! meaning 'I have come from the far country of the future !' * In many countries this episode is used as the first episode of Doraemon. * In the 2005 anime, most of this episode is a flashback. Videos 大山版ドラえもん 第1694話 未来の国からはるばると 2002.12.31 |-|2005 version= All the Way From the Country of the Future is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Most of this episode is a flashback. Plot When Doraemon and Nobita gets into a fight, Doraemon gets angry and returns to the future. Nobita curses after him, but then lies down and starts thinking about the day he first met Doraemon. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Sewashi Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Jaiko Gouda *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used *Time machine *Take-copter Trivia *This is the remake version of the episode from the 1979 anime, although the 1979 anime version was a full episode while this was a flashback. Video Doraemon-All the Way from a Future World English Subtitle HD-0 |-|American English version= All the Way From the Future World (originally titled All the Way From the Country of the Future) is an episode from the English version of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Noby, a ten year old boy, is lying on the ground eating dorayaki (referred to as "Yummy Buns" in the dub) with a feeling that something good is about to happen. Then Noby hears a voice saying that at 2:30 he will be skewered by needles and at 3:45 he'll be roasted alive. Noby, thinking he's losing his mind and hearing things, looks around but sees no one. Suddenly his desk begins to shake vigorously, and Noby stares in astonishment and fright as a strange creature(Doraemon) hops out of the desk drawer and says to him 'So, did I scare ya or what?'Noby screams and mistakes Doraemon for a seal, who angrily retorts that he is clearly a cat shaped robot. Noby is bewildered and asks him how he popped out of the desk like that and goes to examine the desk. Doraemon says that he doesn't want to pitch in with all the details right now, but briefly he has come to save Noby from a horrible fate. Noby is stil confused and Doraemon says that it was true and he really was going to get skewered by needles and roasted alive. Noby refuses to believe him at first, but Doraemon insists it's all true. Then he suddenly notices the Yummy Buns on a plate on the floor, and asks Noby what they are. He eats one, and remarks that it's delicious. He then disappears in the drawer again.Noby thinks it was just a dream, but then he hears another voice saying 'Hey, Doraemon!'. At that moment a boy of about his own age pops out of the desk, and looks around for something while Noby stares in amazement. The boy hops out of the drawer and starts talking to Noby about Doraemon and how they were going to have amazing adventures together and he was actually a bit jealous of Noby. Noby then realizes that the boy was calling him 'Grandpa' for some reason, and asks him why. The boy is surprised that Noby doesn't know anything, but then Doraemon pops out of the desk again and apologizes for not telling him. Doraemon then introduces the boy as Soby, Noby's great-great grandson, and he says they have traveled in a time machine from the future all the way here. The time machine's portal had accidentally opened in the desk drawer. Noby then says that was impossible as he was still just a kid and he couldn't have grandkids who have grandkids. Doraemon and Soby comment on how slow he is, and Soby then explains then one day he is going to eventually get married. Noby is eager to know who he's going to get married to and assumes it's someone super cool, but instead Soby says that it's actually the bully Big G's younger sister, Little G. Noby is outraged and really angry at this and chases them away back in the drawer with a broomstick, calling them 'crazy people from the future'. His parents come in his room and try to calm him down, assuring him that it was just a dream when he tells him the whole story. Noby assumes that it was all a dream and nothing really popped out of his desk, sits alone for sometime in his room, but then a girl's voice(Sue)is heard calling him from outside. Noby looks out the window and sees his friend Sue standing outside with a badminton racket, along with two others, Big G and Little G. Sue asks him to get their badminton birdie for them, which had fallen on the roof of Noby's house. Noby walks on to roof of his house and tries to reach out for it, but slips and falls. He lands on a cactus in their garden, and yells in pain, then runs around holding his rear end. Sue, Big G and Little G come running up to him, and Big G comments that it was as if his butt was skewered by needles. Noby then realizes that the prediction had come true-he was skewered by needles in exactly 2:30. Sue then asks him he wants to play some badminton with them, but Big G remarks that Noby was awful at badminton and wouldn't be able to play at all. Noby gets angry at this and makes a bet with Big G that for every shot that he misses, Big G will get to paint on his face. He ends up getting his whole face painted green after the game is over, and Noby suddenly gets the thought that if he marries Little G Big G will become his brother-in-law. The thought terrifies him and he shouts at Little G that he will never marry her no matter what the robot cat says. Big G gets angry at Noby for talking like that to his sister, and Noby escapes to his house to get out of being beat up. He then remembers the voice saying he's gonna be roasted alive, but refuses to believe ot. Just then he slips on a piece of soap in the bathroom and falls in the bathtub. His mom then gives him a change of clothes and he uses a space heater to keep himself warm, thinking that this was kind of like being roasted. Soby and Doraemon reappear and asks him if he believes them now. Noby replies that he does, but he asks how they are sure about his bad fate. They tell him that from now on he should make better choices and whether he has a good or bad future depends entirely on him. To make sure he has a good future he's gonna have Doraemon by his side all the time. Noby is really happy that he has a robot cat best friend now. Soby is about to leave, but then insists on seeing the city in this time period. Doraemon then takes out his first gadget:the Hopter. He puts it on his head but instead of putting it on Noby's head too he puts it on Noby's rear end and they start flying. Doraemon doesn't notice Noby fall after a while, but then turns to see only his shorts are flying. The episode ends with Noby running after them in the streets in his underpants. Characters *Noby *Doraemon *Soby *Tammy *Toby *Sue *Little G. *Big G. Gadgets used *Time machine *The Hopter Trivia English dub edits *Noby's face is painted green instead of black to avoid creating a racially insensitive image (known as blackface or minstrel). *Noby mistakes Doraemon for a seal instead of a raccoon, as Western raccoons look very different from the Japanese tanuki. *The beginning, ending, and Noby looking at his wedding book alone was cut. Video Doraemon ~ All The Way From The Future World zh:从未来之国千里迢迢而来 ja:未来の国からはるばると Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime